The present invention relates to a system for the storage of atheletic equipment including bicycles, tennis rackets, surf boards and other miscellaneous items such as helmets, tennis balls or surfing wax.
It is well known in the art to provide poles or rods adapted to be supported between spaced surfaces or to lean against a vertical surface to provide a means of supporting articles for display or storage as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,227, U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,049 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,037. However, these structures do not have the requisite durability or stability to support relatively heavy articles such as bicycles or surf boards. Furthermore, many of these structures do not afford a wide range of vertical adjustability so as to be capable of use in areas of significantly different vertical heights.